1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for the uncoupling of interlocking blocks, for example, toy blocks used for building various structures.
2. Related Art
Interlocking blocks have become very popular, particularly with children, for building various structures and shapes. They are also used to construct models for evaluation and demonstration, such as buildings or machinery. However, a problem arises in that some of the blocks are difficult or impossible to separate without the use of some tool. Most often, a bladed object such as a knife is used. This damages the blocks and presents a hazard to the user.